Titans Batfam vs Justice League Young Justice
by Yukino1410
Summary: After the Invansion, the Team and JL mad at Nightwing while his family and the Titans are supported to him, Nightwing leave the Team and become the leader of Titans again. A year after Invasion, all of the villains band together to take down the Justice League, Young Justice, Batfam and the Titans.
1. Chapter 1 -News-

It was a bright, sunny day in Jump City. The sun was shinning, birds were singing, children were playing, and there isn't any villains attacking for awhile. A normal day in good old Jump, home of the Titans, consisting of five members: Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and their leader, Nightwing.

In T Tower, the team was scattered, each doing their own thing. The boys- minus Nightwing- were playing some sort of racing video game on the main screen. Raven drifted into the room and looked at them in slight disapproval- surely they could find something better to do- before resolving to get her errand done quickly. Starfire is cooking some 'food' for dinner.

Nightwing is in the gym doing some exercise in his secret gym (well not secret anymore).

**Note: Yes the Titans know Nightwing and the rest batfamily identity.**

Suddenly the alarm go off, stopping all of activities "Hey 'Wing, maybe you want come up here now" Raven said from communicator "I'll meet you in the main room in few minutes" said Nightwing.

After 10 minutes, finally the door of the main room opened , and Nightwing walked out. "So, what's happend ?" asked Nightwing "Here, look at this" said Cyborg pointed at the screen.

_"Hello there, Justice League, Titans, Young Justice, and of course we cannot forget about Bat Family. We the villains that all of you had fought and we will crush all of you to dust" said Joker in front of the camera with his creepy smile on his face, then he move the camera so it face the rest of the villain (all of the villains)._

_"And if you think this is a joke, how about all of you check all of the channels news" said poison Ivy "If you want us to stop, how all of you surrendered to us, so we can kill all of you" said Lex Luthor "If not, that let's just hope the civilians can survive" continued Queen Bee. The camera move again to face the Joker "Well the bye-bye now" said Joker and laughed, suddenly the camera being shut down._

"Well we doom" said Beastboy after watch the video, before anyone can respond anything, the alarm on again 'intruder alert, intruder alert' "Shut down computer" said Raven "Cy, please check the camera" said Nightwing "on it" responded Cyborg "'Wing, there's three ships approaching and I believe one of them is batjet" said Cyborg "Okay then Cy, please tell them to land on the roof. We will meet them there" said Nightwing "Come Titans" called Nigthwing.

At the rooftop, all of the ships land safely. The batjet open and reveal all of the Batfamily in there "Hello there, 'Wing" sais Red Robin while hugging Nightwing be follow by Robin "Tt, it's good to see you, Nightwing" said Robin "Hi, big bro" said Red Hood "Haha, hey there all of you" said Nightwing "Hello, Titans, Nightwing" said Batman "Hi" said Titans -minus 'Wing- "Hello there, B" greeted 'Wing while hugging Batman. The Batfamily and Titans were all talking, they didn't even notice the Justice League and the Young Justice is standing behind them near to their ships.

"Hey" shouted Kid Flash didn't like being ignored "What ?!" Titans-minus 'Wing- shouted back didn't like being shout at without any reason "How about all go inside, before started explained" suggested Nightwing before anyone can start a fight, all of them nodded. "Nightwing, Titan override. Accept Justice League and Young Justice members Superman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis and Batgirl as temporary guests." Nightwing spoke clearly as he placed his hand on the scanner, blood being taken, eyes scanned and handprint read.

"Accepted override." A female voice rang out and the door slid open and each Titan walked in, being submitted to a body scan. "Welcome Titans Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy" The voice rang out as the Titans entered the large elevator. "Welcome Bat Family Batman, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin" The voice rang out as the four entered next surprising the others behind them.

"Welcome temporary guests Superman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Miss Martin, Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis and Batgirl." The voice called out as the final person entered the elevator and it went down to the main floor. The Titans filed out of the elevator and made their way to the common room.

* * *

**Note :**

**1\. Beastboy and Bumbelbee leave the Team and become the member of Titans -Bumbelbee leader of Titans East****-**

**2\. Kid Flash isn't the member of the Titans.**

**3\. There's Batfamily - Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Robin and Agent A-**


	2. Chapter 2 -Assemble-

At the common/main room, "Okay what does Justice League and Young Justice want ?" asked Raven "Well, we need to talk about Titans and us to work together.."Superman started and he was cut off by growls and hisses from the assembled Titans "Let him finished first" said Batman and get nod from Titans "For us working together to take down all of the villains and Titans' future with the League..." once again Superman started and he was cut off by growls and hisses from the assembled Titans.

"Sorry big guy, we are not nor will we ever be part of the League. We are the Titan's, we are our own league and we will not answer to you. We only work together if it world crisis other than that we don't" Nightwing said in his 'don't mess with me' bat tone "Exactly, who are you to decide that?!" askedshouted Artemis "Well, he have all authority because he is the leader of all Titans" explain Starfire "All Titans ?" asked Wonder Woman "Cy, please call all the Titans" requested Beastboy "Okay" responded Cyborg "Oh, while we waiting how about we have dinner first, I already cook something" said Starfire make the Titans tensed "Uh Star, your food is burning" said Raven "Oh no" said Starfire then start flying to the kitchen "Don't worry I will cook again" said Starfire "Eh, no need. All of us will have pizza for dinner. Titans go change your clothes, the rest of you also change into civvies because we don't want draw any attention" said Nightwing "Cy and BB can you two give Justice League and Young Justice a tour, then go change" said Nightwing. Then he, Titans Batfamily, JLYJ also go separated direction.

_*Skip dinner time*_

_*JL, YJ and Batfam stay at T Tower*_

The next morning, after a 'breakfast explosion' courtesy of BB and Cyborg, the rest of Titans arrived. "Wow, there's so many" said M'gann see the Titans "How about we introduce oursleves first" said Nightwing while smirking.

"Oi! Introduction time! Line up Titans!" Cyborg cupped his hands around his mouth and the group sorted them selves into four sections.

"Titans East!" Nightwing smiled and turned JLYJ towards the East group.

"I'm Karen, Bumblebee the leader of Titans East!" Bumblebee waved cheerfully at JLYJ.

"Roy Harper, Red Arrow." Red Arrow smirked leaning against Arsenal. "Ray Harper, Arsenal. Yeah I changed my first name and I got a clone who is my twin, deal with it." Arsenal leaned against his twin.

"I am Garth of Atlantis and I am Tempest." Tempest introduced himself, giving a usual Atlantean greeting. "This is Tramm." He gestured to the fish humanoid beside him. "Mas y Menos!" The two small twins shouted out and with heavy Spanish accents, one had a plus sign on his white uniform while the other had a minus sign.

"They only speak Spanish, we are working on English with them" Nightwing explained.

"I am Donna Troy, sister of Wonder Woman. I am the former Wonder Girl, but I go by Troia now! This is Bushido he does not speak… At all." Troia rubbed the back of her neck after giving JLYJ an Amazon greeting and the samurai bowed to JLYJ.

"South!" Beast Boy shouted.

"I am Pantha, leader of Titans South!" Pantha grinned from behind her mask. "This is Wildebeest!" "I'm Hotspot." Hotspot said glowing his usual red. "I am Herald." Herald bowed slightly, trumpet behind his back as he bowed.

"We are the brothers Thunder and Lightning!" The brothers shouted adding smaller versions of their elements to their introduction and JLYJ blinked amazed at them.

"North you are next." Starfire smiled at the next group.

"Hey, I'm Argent." The Gothic New Zealander from before smiled slightly before elbowing the guy in a Russian outfit to speak. "I am. Red Star." The guy said in a thick Russian accent.

"Hiya I'm Kole and this Gnarrk." The girl with pink hair waved excitedly at JLYJ and the cave man beside her grunted and only waved when Kole grabbed his hand and waved for him.

"I'm Ravager and this is my brother Jericho, he's a mute." The girl in a black and orange assassin looking outfit nodded at him, two swords strapped to her back.

"Finally Central, introduce yourselves!" Nightwing called out. "I'm Nightwing the leader as I'm sure you've gathered."

"Garfield Logan! Beast Boy at your service!" Beast Boy bounced over Nightwing turning to a monkey. "I'm Victor Stone or Cyborg." Cyborg smiled and stand behind Nightwing.

"I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, it is glorious to meet all of you!" Starfire flew over to Nightwing side. "I am Rachel 'Rae' Roth or Raven." Raven said simply and stood the other side of Nightwing. " I'm Jinx former member of Hive Five" The pink haired girl stood beside Raven

"They are Timmy, Teether, Melvin and the giant bear is Bobby. Just… Don't ask, but they can fight when needed." Nightwing gestured to the final Titans who just blinked at JLYJ with wide eyes before making their way over to Raven clinging to her hands or climbing onto her shoulders. She looked slightly irked, but let them use her as a jungle gym nonetheless.

"How about you guys introduce yourself ?" said Cyborg.

"We're the Justice League. My name is Superman" say the Boy scout. "I'm Wonder Woman" said the Amazon "I'm Martian Manhunter" said the Martian "I'm Green Lantern or Hal Jordan" said the Lantern "I'm Flash or you guys can call me Barry Allen" said the Flash to excited meet all of the Titans. "I'm Arthur king of Atlantis and I am Aquaman" said the Atlantean. " I'm Green Arrow" said GA "And I'm Zatanna" said the magician.

"We're the Young Justice. I'm the leader my name is Aqualad or Kaldur'ahm, this Kid Flash or Wally West, M'gann or Megan, Artemis, Superboy and Batgirl" introduce Aqualad.

"We're the Batfamily. This is Batman, I'm Red Hood, this is Red Robin and Robin" said Red Rood.

* * *

**Hello, this is my 2nd chapter for this story, if there's any wrong grammar or anything please tell me because english isn't my main language. Also I publish this story at Wattpad.** I** do hope all of you like this story. **


	3. Chapter 3 -Gatherings Time-

"Hey 'Wing, mind telling us what happend as you called all of us to come here? asked Bumblebee "Cy, please show them the video" requested Nightwing.

*Everyone watch the video*

"Wow" said all Titans -except original- "So we have to work together and fight all of them ?" say Red Arrow "Yes" responded Raven. "Wing, we have a problem." Cyborg suddenly called out, voice hitching over every other word. Knowing what was happening Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven all rushed towards him and helped lay him down.

"It's Slade right?" Nightwing asked darkly as Cyborg twitched every so often. "Yeah, he's getting better." Cyborg said just as darkly.

"Let him get his message through, it's not worth this." Nightwing ordered before he turned to the others.

"Stay out of sight and don't say a single word." Nightwing ordered sounding just like Batman. "Exactly, who are you ordering us to do ?" asked Superboy "Well, I'm Nightwing leader of all Titans" answered Nightwing "We will not listen to you !" shouted Kid Flash, Nightwing sigh "Raven please teleport them" said Nightwing "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted and a huge black raven flew up from her and with one swoop brought all of the Justice League and Young Justice to the kitchen area near the Bat Family and watched intently as Nightwing stood in front of the television screen, arms crossed across his chest while the all of the Titans moved back, still in sight, but not too close.

"You could just pick up the phone like a normal person." Nightwing snarked as Slade's face appeared on the screen, his black and orange mask covering the whole screen, getting growls from the Titans.

"You would not have answered Nightwing." Slade commented simply. "Your firewalls have improved fastly."

"What do you want Slade?" Nightwing said sick of their word play already.

"I do not want anything Nightwing." Slade said. "Like I believe that. You always have an angle." Nightwing snorted.

"You know me so well my apprentice." Slade sounded like a proud father and Nightwing detected muffled gasps from the watchers in the kitchen.

"I was never your apprentice Slade, being blackmailed into your 'care' does not count." Nightwing said, this verbal fight old. "What do you want?"

"I am simply calling to make sure you are prepare for the battle and knowing you, you always prepare right ?" Slade said innocently.

"I think you know the answer to that Deathstroke." Nightwing narrowed his eyes and he heard yet again muffled cries from the kitchen.

"Yes I suppose I do." Slade chuckled. "You notice I didn't rat your little moles out to the Light a year ago"

"I did notice that. Why didn't you?" Nightwing thought to when he got a report of Deathstroke working close to Kaldur and Artemis during their undercover operation. He nearly had a heart attack and had to restrain himself from going and pulling Artemis and Aqualad out.

"I wasn't hired by the Light to weed out moles for them. I already knew they were doomed to fail if you were their opponent. I didn't say anything as I knew whatever points I earned with you would be destroyed the instant I out-ed them and you would come after me with a serious intent to kill." Slade said causally.

"You would be right about that." Nightwing said firmly knowing that Slade was right. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Other than saying 'hello' to you reminding you to watch over the two and I have a surprise for you Titans" Slade said nodding his head towards the kitchen area "Exactly, what do you mean ?" asked Nightwing.

"Oh apprentice, please come out now" called Slade, then there's a girl with a blond hair standing next to Slade "Hello, there Titans" said the girl "Terra, is that you ?" asked Beastboy didn't believe what he see "Of course it's me, Beastboy" said Terra smirking "Slade what did you do ?" asked Raven "Oh nothing really. Well now I need to go, watch over those two now, Nightwing" said Slade causally.

"I will watch over them, I don't need you to tell me that. Good-bye Slade." Nightwing waved his hand at Cyborg and Victor cut off the communication.

"Terra" said BB sadly "Raven did you know a spell that bring death to live ?" asked Nightwing "Not at all" said Raven "We need to save Terra" said Starfire "Star, what do you mean we to need save Terra ?" asked Nightwing "It means that we go there and save Terra from Slade" said Cyborg "But she working with Slade now and don't you see Terra looks like she want to kill us all" said Raven "But doesn't mean we can't try" said Beastboy "BB"called Nightwing "No, you don't get to say anything. At that time we save you from Slade and Raven we save you from the prophecy !" yelled Beastboy.

"Okay, I'm thank you guys saving me from Slade. But this is different now, me working with Slade it's because your lives is at stake if I didn't listen to him, he will kill all of you in a single of button and for Terra only G*ds know what she up to !" yelled Nightwing.

"And for me, I thank you guys saving me from the prophecy. But at that time, you guys are the one that wanted to help with my prophecy, even thought I'm already warned you guys and told you for don't interfere !" yelled Raven.

The original Titans are arguing with each other for saving Terra or not and about Nightwing as an apprentice and Raven as the prophecy. That make the rest of Titans, Justice League, Young Justice and Batfamily uncomfortable seeing them argue, before any of them can make the original Titans stop argue Beastboy say something that make them stop.

"Okay you know what 'Wing you just like Slade only thinking about yourself rather people around you !" yelled Beastboy that make all of them stop arguing and look at Nightwing, the original Titans' face filled with worry and fear that make rest of them confuse.

"Eh, 'Wing we're sor-" Starfire said but interruped by Nightwing that leaving the main room "Seriously, Beastboy you have to said that ?!" yelled Raven at Beastboy "I don't really mean it" Beastboy said queitly, Raven sigh "All. Of. You stay here I'll go find Nightwing" said Raven then she also leaving the main room.

~~~ At Trainning Room ~~~

At the trainning room Raven turned to Nightwing when she saw the eldest Robin swing around and punched the wall so hard large chucks of it feel down, leaving Raven gaping in shock as Nightwing pulled his fist back uninjured but breathing heavily.

"Eh, 'Wing-" before Raven could say something a phone ring, Nightwing screah the phone and answer it also put on the speaker (A/N : Nightwing know Raven in the door) "Hello" said Nightwing "Hello again, Nightwing" said someone "What do you want Slade?" asked Nightwing.

* * *

**Okay. This is the new chapter, hope you guys love it. Sorry for the story that doesn't really good and look like crap, but this the first time I made DC fanfic.****Please don't forget to comment about the story.**


End file.
